Super Bikes
by HyperliteRider
Summary: Super Bikes and Jackass all in one it cant get much better than that


Super Bikes

Super Bikes

**W A R N I N G**

**The following story tells about stunts told either by professionals or under the supervision of professionals, SMS and the writers must insist that no one attempt to recreate or re-enact any stunts or activities told in this story.**

Jason Burton is the host of a motorcycle TV show Jason wants to make his show a little more interesting, so he needed something new, and exiting. He knows some people that would make the show better. Johnny Knoxville, Bam Margera and Wee Man. Jason chose them, because he knew that they would make it better, with their really crazy dare devil personalities.

After he found all the guys, he took them to a Super Cross track (A dirt track that has big Jumps). He gave each guy a vehicle, Johnny got a street bike (which is a motorcycle with smooth tires made for streets) Jason also gave Wee Man a four-wheeler and Bam just wanted to drive his Lamborghini Gallardo. Now they are all pumped up and want to go ride, so they all hop on to their rides and get huge air off big jumps like a kicker, super kicker and a foam pit, Bam crashes his Lamborghini and gets really pissed off, because his car was really expensive and obviously you cant take a sports car off a dirt jump and because it was the beginning of the day.

Out of no where, Travis Pastrana comes out and does some huge jumps and sick tricks, like his double back flip and a superman seat grab. After Johnny saw him do those tricks he wanted to try them. He failed at the superman seat grab, and when he went to the super kicker (The biggest and tallest jump to get the most air) to do a double back flip, he went speeding towards the super kicker, but he was on a street bike and so he didn't have enough traction, because it was the bike with street tires. Then he went towards the jump, and flew off it with one rotation and a half before he landed on his head. The results of the crash, were that he broke his neck and his collarbone and was put in a wheelchair for one year. A Helicopter had to came to pick him up, but before the medics could put him in the chopper, he said "Send the footage in to the TV show Scarred."

Now that Johnny won't be able to use the bike, Bam stole it and used it. After Bam got used to the bike and jumping it, he went to do the double back flip. He went even farther back than Johnny, so he would get enough speed. He flew by, and right in front of the supper kicker he fell off his bike and hit the ramp with his body. He broke all of his bones, and also got a helicopter ride to the hospital like Johnny, only Bam was in a body cast.

Wee Man watched and laughed at both of them and then he tried just a single back flip just to see how it feels to fly upside down. After three or four times he completed that, then he tried to do a double back flip, Wee Man shot up and up then he almost got all the way around, but not quite. He didn't have enough speed and it just didn't feel right. He backed up even more to get more speed, and he goes up, and gets the first flip, and then he over rotates on the second flip, and crashes. Luckily Wee Man didn't get hurt and his four-wheeler was in good enough condition to try again. This time Wee Man gets a little closer than before, but not as far back from the first try. Then he tries for the last time and then he nails it perfect.

So after he got it perfect he went to the hospital and bragged about how he could do it and they couldn't. They all hung out in the hospital together and talked about stunts and rides.

ONE YEAR LATER

Now that everyone is healed and exited to go and get on to their vehicles again, they went to the streets with Jason and he showed them how to do stunts on the street. They do 400 foot wheelies and stoppies (stoppies are wheelies on the front wheel) Wee Man couldn't do a wheelie or stoppie on a four-wheeler, so the guys got him a Pocket Rocket, (mini street bike). So he could do the stunts as well as the other guys. Bam and Johnny could do these kind of stunts when Wee Man could not, Wee Man was more of a Super Cross Track kind of guy.

So Wee Man became a Professional Super Cross Rider with Travis Pastrana, Johnny and Bam became Professional street stunt riders with Jason and his team, and they became millionaires. Now they perform just for fun under the stunt name "No Limit".


End file.
